What Happened?
by OceanSunrise32
Summary: What happened between them? Is this the final straw? Will they forgive each other? A little one-shot dedicated to Valentine's day. Rated T for just one or two words, just in case.
1. Chapter 1

_**Okay, so this chapter is a little Anti-Valentines. .**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own fairly oddparents.**_

She stared at the place of which her husband last was.

This had not gone the way she had hoped.

Trembling, she slowly lowered herself onto the bed of her godchild. She lay back, the dark purple comforter caressed her wings and enveloped her softly. She wimpered quietly, tears pricking her eyes.

This wasn't supposed to happen. She hadn't meant to insult or hurt; she was sure he didn't either. But it felt so different this time...

_*FLASHBACK*_

_"Why the hell can't you listen to me for ONCE?" She screeched._

_He looked completely take aback. She almost started to feel guilty about what she said. Almost._

_Because that's when she saw the small flicker of fire in his eyes._

_"Well, why the hell can't you stop NAGGING me?"_

_For a split second, she froze. She could completely feel all anger turn to numbing, agonizing shock._

_Cosmo had never, __**ever**__, sworn OR yelled at her. Of course she yelled at him, but that was only to keep him and Timmy safe from their "extreme wishes" or anything of the sort. She could see they were over-the-top dangerous. Couldn't they?_

_It didn't matter. Timmy should be home any minute now, and she really didn't need him to see this. This needed to ended._

_Both fairies' expressions showed opposite what tehy felt._

_The green-haired fairy's face was red, and one large, fat tear strolled down his cheek._

_The female's own face still held a hard scowl; she felt no anger._

_Cosmo looked her in the eyes, and Wanda could practically feel the last traces of anger melt away. Her scowl turned to frowned as she gasped a dry, broken sob._

_She buried her face in her hands. Dry cries escaped her as she bit back the tears._

_Unnoticed footsteps approached her, as she just stood there with her face hidden._

_Wanda jumped slightly when she felt a hand land under her chin and lift it slightly._

_Green eyes met pink, only inches apart._

_She gasped in surprise (and, relief, although she won't admit) when he leaned forward, and gently pressed his lips against hers._

_"I still love you."_

_Unsure of what to think, she pushed him away lightly._

_Seeing his hurt expression, she bit her lip and explained, "Timmy should be home soon. He doesn't need to get involved in our probems."_

_His hurt look slowly turned to understanding; he still objected, "But-"_

_"Just GO." Wanda yelled-whispered, an unnecessary harsh tone in her voice._

_Realizing her tone, she took in a sharp breath, and turned to apologize and say she didn't mean to say it like that._

_She met only the empty space of the child's room._

_*END FLASHBACK*_

She curled onto her side, face, once again, buried in her hands. In her chance to be alone, she let out sobs and cries, this time, complete with tears.

The bedroom door creaked in the draft of the house, causing the fairy to shiver. She wrapped her arms around herself, that is, until she realized...

Wasn't that door closed?


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: *sigh* I don't own this show or its characters… .**_

Wanda snapped her head around to stare at the doorway. The door was cracked slightly; a muffled sob could be heard from the other side. She slid upon the bed, placed her hand on the wall, and pushed herself into a sitting position?

"Cosmo?" She called softly.

No response.

She really hoped it wasn't who she thought. He didn't need this.

"Cosmo?" She called, louder this time.

The crying stopped.

She crept over to the doorway. The door was open enough for someone to peak their head in if they wanted to.

Taking a deep breath, she opened the door.

No one was there.

Lifting an eyebrow, she poked her head out. Looking to her left, she could see a small boy sitting down, his left side against the wall. He didn't notice her coming out of the bedroom.

The fairy looked to see if anyone was coming, and walked into the hallway.

The boy's knees were pulled all the way up to his chest. He was hunched over, his face hidden in his arms, and his small pink cap grasped tightly in his hands, to the point where his knuckles turned white.

He shuddered, and she bit her lip. She kneeled down next to him and extended her hand to touch his shoulder.

"Timmy?"

He cried out in surprise and jumped back. Once realizing it was Wanda, he hid his face again, wiping at the tears. The pink-haired fairy sighed and reached for his arm, and gave a light tug.

"Come on."

A bit hesitant at first, he finally stood after she gave another tug at his arm. He walked behind her, into the bedroom.

Wanda walked over and sat down on his bed again, only to notice he still lingered in the doorway, as though he were scared to step into the room. His tear-stained face showed mixed expressions of fear and sadness.

She held out her arms. "Come here."

In complete desperation, he ran over and wrapped his arms around her waist and buried his face into her shoulder. She wrapped her own arms around him in a tight hug.

There was a long and, admittedly, slightly awkward silence.

The fairy woman sighed, trying to think of how to start off.

"This doesn't change how much we love you."

He nodded his head in understanding, which was still in her shoulder. She could feel the shoulder of her shirt slowly dampening.

But she soon realized it was partially her fault; she felt her own tears run down her cheeks.

"We didn't mean anything we said to each other."

He didn't nod.

She sighed once more, "You weren't supposed to hear anything."

He couldn't help but look up at her, laughing a little, "Yeah, I heard that, too."

She smiled down at him, wiping away his tears for him, but the frown soon returned, "But you do know that we're still a family, and you don't need to worry about losing us."

Without warning, he reached up and dried some of her tears in return, much to her surprise. He wrapped his arms desperately around her, more sobs escaping him.

"I'm not the one I'm worrying about here."

_**Awwww, the sap gives me cavities.**_

_**So, I guss this fic was a little more family godmother-godson sap. I have a habit of making those *sweatdrop* ^.^**_

_**Ahem. Right. .**_

_**R & R please!**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**I'm sorry to all of the readers out there who wanted me to finish this story long ago. I have a HUGE procrastination problem, and I'm very proud to say that I am working on EVERY SINGLE ONE of my current stories posted [yes, even my very first one that ultimately sucks, (and is a terrible excuse for a first story. I'm gonna re-edit the first chapter and think about where THAT story was supposed to go…) AND even my oneshots that people wanted me to continue!] **_

_**YOU ALL ARE SO SUPPORTIVE! :D**_

_**I have a priorities list made on which chapters and stories I should write first, so don't worry. I'LL GET IT DONE. :D**_

A loud _poof _was heard coming from the center of Timmy's room. The female fairy jolted awake at the noise.

_Did I fall asleep here? I can't remember…_

Thinking it over, the fairy glanced around the room. The light has gotten considerably darker; she must've been asleep for a few hours at most. A quick check on the alarm clock settled her doubts.

Yawning, she attempted to sit up, not realizing she had laid down in her sleep, only to notice something keeping her from doing so. Looking down, she found that she was laying on Timmy's bed, said godchild curled up next to her, head comfortably resting on her stomach.

Wanda sighed as she absent-mindedly played with his light brown hair, admiring his oh-so-adorable features.

Once realized that she had not naturally woken up, her eyes swept across the area, deciphering what could've possibly woken her up.

Looking towards the desk, she realized, with a flip of her stomach, her husband sat there, staring at the empty table before him.

"Cosmo?"

He gave a slight jump, obviously not expecting her to wake so soon.

Giving a relieved sigh, "Wanda."

There was another long and awkward silence.

After a few moments, Wanda motioned for him to come over to the bed, to which he quickly hesitated. A short moment of doubt later, he found himself sitting on the bed, next to Wanda's legs but behind Timmy.

Wanda sighed, "Cosm-"

She didn't get a full word out before her husband promptly burst into tears.

"I'M SO SORRY!" He sobbed, wrapping his arms around her legs, "I'M SO SO SO SORRY. PLE-"

"Cosmo!" She silenced him quickly, "First, you need to calm down you'll wake Timmy."

He nodded once, but hugged her legs tighter.

She continued, "And second, please don't apologize."

Cosmo raised an eyebrow, "What? Why?"

"Because I feel even more guilty if you're the one apologizing when it was _my _fault!" The female fairy felt tears pricking at her own eyes.

Cosmo gasped, "But it _wasn't _your fault. I didn't listen!"

"That didn't give me the right to snap."

"Oh," His eyes gazed down towards the bedspread, "But…"

She looked up at him expectantly.

"But you wouldn't have said it if we had listened!"

Wanda opened her mouth to say something, but closed it quickly, realizing she was at a loss for words.

"Yes, Cosmo, that is also true," She stated finally.

They sat there in the silence again.

"But," Wanda said, biting her lip, "You know why I felt the need to yell at you?"

He nodded, "Yes. We do dangerous and stupid stuff all the time."

Wanda tried to continue for him, "And-"

But he interrupted. "You love us and don't want us to get hurt!" He stated proudly.

Wanda's eyes widened as she finally smiled, "So you _do_ listen when I lecture you!"

Cosmo smiled, glad that she finally seemed content, "I _always _listen to you, even though it might not look like it!"

"Well, I'm glad that you do," She giggled.

He let go of her legs and made a move towards her with his arms, but soon dropped his arms to his side, and returned his glare to the bed with and indignant pout.

She held back a laugh as she mimicked his sour expression, "Why are you so pouty all of a sudden?"

He gave her a sad look, "I wanted to hug you! But-"

He glanced at the boy, still curled up next to her, head still on her stomach.

"_He's _in the way!"

Her eyes cast down to her godchild, and for a split second, she thought she saw a faint, devious smile flicker across his face.

She smiled slyly.

"I'm sure he won't be bothered."

"But he's sleeping!"

She winked at him, "I'm sure that if he _really was_ asleep, he wouldn't mind."

The green-hued fairy's eyes widened in realization while she nodded her head acceptably.

He sneered, "If only he was awake…" He bit his lip to hold back his laughter as held up his hands and wiggled his fingers.

Wanda put her hand to her mouth to suppress a loud smirk, "If only…"

0.o.0.o.0.o.0

Timmy, who was so _obviously_ asleep, couldn't help but become slightly worried when he heard nothing but silence between his godparents. Although he didn't mean to, he could feel his worry show in a frown on his face.

After a moment, he felt something run lightly up and down his back. He cringed and tensed, restraining his laughter.

Attempting to still seem asleep, he mumbled out one word: "St-stop."

Whatever was touching him left, and he heard Cosmo and Wanda's voices.

"I think he wants you to stop."

A chuckle.

"I see."

He sighed in relief when he thought he was finally being left alone. That is, until-

He shrieked in surprise when he felt ten fingers on his back and ten fingers on his side that he wasn't laying on, tickling him.

0.o.0.o.0.o.0

Wanda couldn't help but throw her head back and laugh after releasing her godchild, only to have Cosmo keep a hold on him and resuming the attack. Timmy squeals enlightening the entire tone of the room.

She knew she just couldn't live without them, especially when they were as childish and innocent as they were just then.

Timmy had managed to wrestle himself out of Cosmo's grasp, just to stumble off the bed and to the other side of the room, panting.

"Jerks!" He called out childishly to them.

Her husband seemed to ignore his last comment, because the second Timmy got up, he cheered in victory and tackled Wanda in a bear hug.

Her laughter muffled, she said to her godchild, "I suppose you learned your lesson about eavesdropping?" She smirked.

Mumbling, he replied, "You got that right…" Yet, he still couldn't help but smile, much like the husband and wife in the warm embrace.

And they both still noticed how he looked longingly at their hug.

They glanced at each other, and simultaneously opened up their arms for him in a silent invitation to join them.

He gave a surprised look, then waved them off, "Psh. Guys don't need _hugs_."

Without any warning, the two fairies also tackled him in return, holding him tight in their group hug.

The boy instantly relaxed into the hug, "Does this mean your fight is over?"

Cosmo and Wanda hesitated.

Then the male fairy nodded, "Yup."

Wanda smiled, "That's exactly what it means."

_**WHATISTHISIDONTEVEN~ *dies* SO. MUCH. SAP. SOMUCH-. *cavities***_

_**Eh, I guess sappy, ooey gooey, cavity-inducing stories are my best area in writing xDD**_

_**So, I was asked by my absolutely WONDERFUL reviewers to continue this story, so I thought "Hm. Maybe I **_**should**_** continue!"**_

_**Thank you all for the motivation and inspiring reviews to get my butt in gear and finish these stories!**_


End file.
